


missing you

by YAMAGUWUCHI



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Headspace, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Riding, Subspace, Top Seo Changbin, really soft i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAMAGUWUCHI/pseuds/YAMAGUWUCHI
Summary: in which changbin and felix show how much they missed each other.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 223





	missing you

**Author's Note:**

> this was just supposed to be fluff but then they started having sex ??? idk what happened 
> 
> not beta read 
> 
> lowercase intended

changbin's jaw clenched, and his fingers twitched. the younger was only a few people down, and usually changbin would squeeze himself next to him, the others giving the two space. 

but they were told not to touch, barely interact, because apparently they did it too much. 

changbin couldn't focus on the conversation being thrown around. he focused on wrapping his fingers around his thigh to avoid standing up and squeezing felix' instead. 

he shouldn't be this attatched, he knew that, but he couldn't help but throw side glances towards him, focus on only his accented words. 

felix wasn't any better. 

he was curled around jisung, having to have some sort of skinship to get him through this recording. 

minho and jisung were separated, as well, and the latter happily accepted felix' soft touches and too quiet for the rest to hear whines when changbin would do something cute. 

the two fit so well together like that, needing someone else's touch for comfort at odd hours of the day. especially when told you have to sit away and not speak to your lover for however many hours they'd be there. 

and it took two before the staff clicked off the camera and they started packing everything away. 

felix nearly sobbed in relief when the staff left, the judging eyes gone. he untangled himself from jisung's warmth, and ushered over to changbin. the elder had a much more calm demeanor, but any of the members could see how relieved he was and how untensed he became when felix fell into his embrace. 

"missed you," felix mumbled into his neck, earning himself light chuckling from changbin. 

"i was right here the whole time, baby," he whispered, not wanting anyone else in the room to hear this conversation he deemed intimate. 

"wanted to touch you," felix whined. he sat back, legs spread beside changbin's, chests touching, and their gazes met. 

"you can touch me all you want, now, okay?" changbin leaned up and muttered into his ear, his alternate meaning of the words not going unnoticed by felix. 

"can we go?" felix suddenly turned to chan and asked. 

"is everyone ready?" chan diverted the question, and when everyone spoke a form of 'yes' they piled into two cars and headed towards their hotel. 

everyone allowed the couple to sit together. 

felix and changbin tried not to rush when they got out of the car. they tried not to get too intimate with their touches incase of any cameras that were waiting to take the perfect picture. 

but the only thing on their minds was a warm bed with warm skin touching skin and soft touches and the slow movement of their bodies rocking together. they craved eachother like they craved the sound of cheering fans and their dancing feet hitting the stage and the bright lights burning their eyes. 

"binnie," felix whined again when the room door finally shut behind him. "binnie, want you." 

"you got me," changbin hushed. "come on, we'll take a hot bath first, okay?" 

"uh uh," felix said, and he moved to take changbin's hand and pull him towards the bed. "want you now, binnie." 

"okay, love, how do you want me?" changbin asked. he followed felix and sat in front of him on the bed, his back against the headboard. 

"wanna ride you, binnie," felix said before leaning forward and connecting their lips briefly. just as quickly, he leaned back, his fingers lightly grazing changbin's skin and taking off his shirt. 

"slow down, lix," changbin said, "it's okay, i'm not going anywhere." 

felix huffed, but didnt move any slower. he removed his own shirt before awkwardly shuffling out of his jeans and socks. their shoes were left by the door. 

"can you get the lube for me, lix? it's in the front pocket of my suitcase," changbin spoke, and when felix got off the bed, he took off his pants. 

"good boy," changbin watched felix slip out of his boxers before joining him back on the mattress, making sure to praise his beautiful body the whole time. 

with changbin's fingers now coated in lube and felix sat on his lap, he decided to slow everything down. he had given felix the reigns of the situation very briefly, but they both knew that he'd be taking over sooner or later. and now was that time. 

"hurry, binnie," felix plead and grinded down, but changbin barely batted an eye. sure, he wanted to groan and clutch felix' hips harder, but that would only spur him on. 

changbin was always so soft, so comforting with felix, and felix loved it. he barely ever thought of the roughness that could be, because he didn't really care for it. he was happy changbin wanted the softness of it all, too. 

that's why they fit together so well. they had the same interests, listened and adapted if one of them wanted to try something new. they were so sweet and intimate with each other, only with each other. 

"changbin," felix breathily moaned when the elder slipped in a finger, stretching him briefly before adding another one. 

his movements were drawn out, slowly opening and closing the two fingers, moving them in and out. changbin loved the groans and whimpers felix was making because of it. 

felix, as much as he would love to rush, would always prefer the slow, careful, overly pleasurable way changbin would treat him. it made him feel so, so special, unlike he ever had before. he wished for it all the time, but knew with their busy schedule that they could mostly ever be quick and sloppy together.

that's why felix wasn't rushing, because he knew this would be the last time for a long time they could do it how they most wanted. he was glad that changbin took the lead, though, because felix was always impatient. 

the light pressure on his prostate made his body jump, moans filling the room along with rushed english mixed with broken korean. it's like he forgot every part of the foreign language when his mind got too fogged, too muddled to create coherent thoughts that changbin could easily understand. 

"inside me, binnie," felix managaed to say, his syllables slurred but still comprehensible. 

"okay, sh," changbin muttered, taking out his fingers and pouring lube onto his cock, slowly entering. he fell more in love with every sound felix made since their first time together, their love for each other growing as well. 

they took their time, reveling in every movement, touch of heated skin clinging with sweat, sloppy kisses, and the lovely noises. 

when they both came and relaxed for as long as they needed, changbin carried felix to the bathroom, sitting him in the tub filling with hot water. 

aftercare was always slow, too, even more than the actual sex. they preferred it that way, because they needed it in a way. they couldn't put to words how lovely it felt to change from caressing to.. more caressesing, but that's the way it always had been, even since their first time. 

"binnie," felix said, voice more composed as he rose higher out of his headspace. 

changbin hummed and continued to lather the cheap hotel shampoo in felix' hair, massaging his scalp more than he probably should have. 

"thank you. i needed that today," felix answered and leaned further into changbin's touch. 

the older hummed again, "of course, lix. i needed it, too. more than you know." 

felix almost fell asleep, but jolted awake when he was laid on the bed with a pair of briefs slipping up his legs. he tried keeping his eyes open, but he only half remembered when changbin cuddled beside him and pulled the covers up to their necks. 

but despite his tired mind, it was filled with changbin, changbin, changbin. every thought of his seemed to correlate with the older nowadays, but how could they not with how adoring he was. 

felix loved him, and changbin loved him back. that's the way it was since they met, and the way it always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave kudos and a comment :)


End file.
